Harry Potter et...
by mortisia
Summary: Harry arrive a Poudlard pour une raison inconnue pendant les vacances ! que ce passe t'il ?
1. Un probleme inattendu

Potterfiction! Tome 5 !  
  
Titre:  
  
Chapitre 1 : un problème inattendu  
  
Harry ressentit brusquement une douleur si insoutenable qu'il eu l'impression que sa cicatrice explosait. De sa vie, il n'avais jamais éprouvé une telle souffrance. Laissant tombé sa baguette, il couvrit son visage de ses mains. Ses genoux fléchir et il se retrouva a terre, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si sa tête était sur le point de se fendre en deux.  
  
Très loin au dessus de lui, il entendit une voix aiguë et glacial.  
  
-Tue l'autre, dis la voix  
  
Il y eu comme un souffle de vent et une deuxième voix perçante lança dans la nuit c'est mots terribles:  
  
-Avada Kedavra !  
  
A travers ses paupières fermées, Harry distingua une lueur verte et entendis un bruit de chute à côté de lui.  
  
Harry se sentit secoué et ouvris les yeux. Au dessus de lui des yeux étincelants le fixer d'un air inquiet.  
  
- Harry ? Comment te sens tu ?  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore ? Dit-il avec surprise. Que faites vous à Privet Drive ?  
  
- Mais voyons Harry, tu es arrivé hier à Poudlard sur ma demande. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
  
- Euh…  
  
Après un temps de réflexion Harry se souvint, il était arriver la veille après avoir reçu une lettre empressée de Dumbledore.  
  
- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Harry en se redressant.  
  
- Il est deux heure du matin.  
  
- Mais que faites vous debout a cette heure, professeur ?  
  
- Je venais voir ce qui ce passait, tes cris ont réveillé tout le château.  
  
En effet, Harry constata, qu'en plus du directeur il y avait dans la pièce les professeur McGonnagall, Rogue et Mme Pomfresh, encore en chemise de nuit.  
  
Harry se sentit rougir sous tous ses regards pointés sur lui. Celui de Rogue étant toujours aussi méprisant, de plus il s'en voulait de les avoir tous réveiller pour si peu, mais surtout il ne voulais pas qu'on pense que c'était un gamin faible et effrayé par des cauchemars.  
  
Dumbledore voyant la gène de Harry, pris la parole :  
  
- Bien puisque tout est arranger et que nous somme tous réveillés, pourquoi ne pas fêter ton anniversaire Harry ? C'est bien ce soir n'est-ce pas ?  
  
En effet depuis quelques heures, Harry venait d'avoir 15 ans.  
  
Celui-ci se demanda si Dumbledore avait encore toute sa tête et à en juger par la tête des autres professeurs, eux aussi devaient se posés la même question car leurs regards était perplexes.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande salle a essayer de faire la fête. Seul Dumbledore avait l'air enjoué et les seules choses qui permettait a Harry de rester éveiller était les incessantes explosions des pétards surprise que le directeur ne cessait d'allumer. Harry le remercia, cela lui évita plusieurs fois de se retrouvé le nez dans sa part de gâteau a la crème.  
  
Vers quatre heure du matin, alors que McGonnagal avait réussi (avec peine) a convaincre Dumbledore qu'il fallait se coucher, des bruissement d'ailes se firent entendre et alors que tous levaient la tète vers le plafond magique deux chouettes et ce qui ressemblait a une balle de tennis grise a plumes s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle et laissèrent tomber des paquets au pieds de Harry sauf le minuscule hiboux qui n'était autre que coquecigrue, les deux autres étant Hedwig et un hiboux majestueux qui devait sûrement venir de la part de son amie Hermione.  
  
Harry voulu déballer tout d'abord le cadeau de son ami Ron mais il dut pour cela maîtriser coq qui ne cessait de gesticuler dans tout les sens. Lorsqu'il réussi enfin à récupérer son paquet, il vit une lettre qui lui était adresser :  
  
Salut Harry  
  
Je t'écris pour te souhaiter :UN JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu passes de bonne vacances chez les Dursleys, quoique j'en doute un peu. Si tu veux que je te sauve la vie je pourrais toujours demander à mon père ou à ma mère de venir te chercher, quoique ça aussi je doute que ça puisse se faire, surtout avec les événement de fin d'année. Fred et Georges ne font que d'inventer des nouvelles farces et attrapes depuis le début des vacances et ma mère ne fais que de les punir pour qu'ils arrêtent leur bouquant, mais je crois que ça ne sert pas a grand chose. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Hermione depuis longtemps. Elle est sûrement en train de fricoter avec son Vicky. Pfff. Ces filles alors. Je ne les comprendrais jamais, surtout elle. Je vais te laissé je suis sur que tu a quelques cadeaux a déballer sauf si tu la déjà fais. J'espère qu'on se verra au chemin de traverse. A la prochaine.  
  
RON  
  
Harry avait un sourire aux lèvres lorsque il lut la lettre de son ami et il déballa rapidement son cadeau. C'était un magasine de Quidditch et un lot de vingt cartes de chocogrenouilles, tout ça accompagné d'une petite lettre de Ron :  
  
C'est encore moi, Voilà le QuidMag si tu regarde bien tu verra une information exclusive ! Je ne te dis rien de plus, juste pour le suspense et les cartes c'est toutes celles que tu n'a pas et que tu voulais avoir, maintenant tu les as. Ne me remercie pas surtout, c'est tout a fais normal. RON  
  
Harry posa ses cartes et son magasine sur la table et s'assit sur le banc, il n'était plus du tout fatiguer et commença a ouvrir le cadeau de son parrain. Celui-ci aussi était accompagner d'une belle carte représentant un chien en train de faire une léchouille vers le lecteur. Harry souria en voyant ça, son parrain lui manquait vraiment, c'était la seule personne avec qui il se sentait vraiment en sécurité a part Dumbledore bien sur.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je te souhaite un bon Anniversaire, et t'envoie un très beau cadeau qui va sûrement te plaire. Je suis au courant que Dumbledore ta demandé de venir a Poudlard et j'en suis très rassurer, car chez la famille de ta mère, ce n'est pas pour les critiquer, mais je ne me sentais pas a l'aise te sachant là-bas avec des Moldus dans leur genre, accapables de se defendrent en cas d'attaque. J'espère pouvoir te revoir bientôt. Sirius.  
  
Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir le beau coffret en bois qui contenait toutes les friandises de chez Zonko. Sirius avais vraiment offert a Harry quelque chose qui lui plaisait . Le coffret n'allait pas duré longtemps surtout si Ron le voyait. Harry décida alors d'ouvrir le paquet d'Hermione qui était beaucoup plus gros et lourd que les autres. Il détacha et lut la lettre en premier, son écriture était vraiment belle et raffinée, elle sentait même la rose (sûrement un sort qu'elle avait du apprendre dans un livre) :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'espères que tu vas bien et que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire pour t'es 15 ans et je t'offre, pour ce grand événement, une pierre de rêves. Ca permet de ne plus faire de cauchemars, tu la pose prés de ton oreiller le soir et tu dort tranquillement, le matin tu l'enlèves et tu recommence le soir suivant. J'ai pensée que tu en aurais besoin.  
  
Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, Poudlard ma envoyé une lettre pour me dire que j'étais préfète ! Tu te rend compte ? Je ne l'ai pas encore dis a Ron car je crains qu'il ne se moque encore de moi, déjà qu'il en profite beaucoup pour le faire au sujet de Victor. Tient, en parlant de lui, et bien, j'ai rompus il y a quelques jours, Ron n'est pas encore au courant bien évidemment. Je vais te laisser et pourrais tu me répondre en me disant quand est-ce que tu irais au chemin de traverse ? Si ton oncle et ta tante veulent bien t'y emmenés. Sinon on se vois dans le Poudlard Express. Vivement nos retrouvailles.  
  
Hermione  
  
C'était la première fois qu'une lettre d'elle lui faisait tellement d'effet, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.  
  
Il était dans ses pensées quand une main agrippa son bras avec violence et la voix glaciale du professeur Rogue lui ordonna d'allés se coucher. Harry ne discuta pas et alla dans son dortoir, l'occasion d'essayer le cadeau de son amie et de dormir car la fatigue l'emportait.  
  
Le lendemain allait être une grosse journée.  
  
  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla, la matinée s'était déjà écouler et il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Harry avait vraiment passé une merveilleuse nuit a part le cauchemar qui l'avais réveiller la première fois. Le cadeau de Hermione marché vraiment bien, a moins que ce soit l'effet du hasard.  
  
Harry descendit dans la grande salle et en descendant les escalier de marbre pour s'y rendre, il se posait pleins de questions, pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait fais venir ici ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours le même cauchemar qui revient sans cesse ? Quand pourrait-il rejoindre ses amis au chemin de Travers ? Quand pourra-t-il enfin vivre sans la crainte de se réveillé le matin et de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir le soir ? Pourquoi la lettre d'hermione lui faisait tant d'effet?…  
  
Tant de questions restaient sans réponses pendant trop longtemps. Harry se dissuada à descendre dans la grande salle, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'emplacement de la statue qui permettait d'accéder au bureau de Dumbledore. Il voulais en savoir plus dés maintenant et ça ne pouvais plus attendre.  
  
Arrivé devant la statue, Harry essaya de se souvenir du mot de passe mais rien ne lui revenait et puis il devait sûrement avoir changer depuis la dernière fois. McGonnagall arriva aussitôt et demanda a Harry :  
  
- Que faites vous la Potter ?  
  
- Je…je voulait voir le professeur Dumbledore madame .  
  
- Albus… pardon …le professeur Dumbledore est absent pour le moment. Les plus grands sorciers du monde doivent se réunirent a cause des derniers événements. Harry retournez donc a vos activités, et allez manger quelque chose, vous êtes tout pale.  
  
Sur ce elle continua sont chemin et disparu a l'angle du couloir.  
  
Harry n'avais vraiment pas de chance, il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir comprendre un peu mieux ce qui ce passer. Il décida donc d'aller répondre a ses amis et leur dire qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas aller au Chemin de Traverse. Il retourna donc a son dortoir, pris une plume et du parchemin et commença a écrire a Hermione :  
  
  
  
Salut hermione,  
  
J'espère que tu va bien et que tu passe de bonne vacances, moi je suis arrivé a Poudlard il y a déjà deux jours et je ne sais pour qu'elles raison, sûrement a cause de Voldemort. Ton cadeau ma vraiment fais plaisir et tu as raison il va vraiment me servir. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais aller au chemin de traverse et on ne pourra pas se voir dans le train.  
  
  
  
Harry avait un problème pour continuer, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivé car avant c'était diffèrent puisqu'il considérait Hermione comme une amie mais la... Harry continua sa lettre très rapidement être maladroitement car il ne trouver pas les mots pour s'exprimer :  
  
Tu me manque vraiment beaucoup ainsi que Ron et j'espères vous voir le plus vite possible. Je vais essayer de demander a Dumbledore si vous pourriez venir a Poudlard avant la rentrée.  
  
A la prochaine.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry avait hésiter a finir la lettre comme ça mais finalement il trouvait que c'était la meilleure façon de le faire.  
  
Lorsqu'il allait commencé a répondre a Ron quelqu'un frappa a la porte, Harry sursauta mais se repris et alla ouvrir. C'était le ministre de la magie en personne : Cornelius Fudge. Harry l'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois mais l'avais rencontrer seulement une fois en personne, lorsqu'il s'était échapper de Privet Drive alors que son parrain était en fuite. Harry était un peu gêner d'être ici devant le ministre alors que son dortoir n'était vraiment pas très bien rangé, plusieurs feuilles de parchemins étaient étalées sur le sol et son encre s'était renversé.  
  
- Bonjour Harry ! annonça Fudge quand il ouvrit la porte.  
  
- Bonjour monsieur. répondit Harry.  
  
- Je ne te déranges pas j'espères ?  
  
- Oh non monsieur. Entrez.  
  
Harry laissa entrer le ministre dans le dortoir.  
  
- Harry, j'ai quelques petites choses a te dire. Tu doit sûrement te demander.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Fudge continua.  
  
- Dumbledore m'a demander de t'informer car il a du partir précipitamment ce matin pour des raisons personnelles.  
  
- Je croyais que c'était a cause d'une réunion ?  
  
- Ah ? Mais non. Si c'était une réunion j'y serais moi aussi. ce sont des raisons personnelles que je ne peut te dire. Mais je ne suis pas la pour parler de ça mais plutôt des raisons concernant ton arrivée a Poudlard et pourquoi tu n'est pas rester chez ton oncle et ta tante.  
  
- C'est a cause de Voldemort n'est ce pas ?demanda Harry  
  
- Oui en parti mais il y a autre chose que tu ne sais pas, vient allons en parler dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall.  
  
Harry suivi Fudge a travers Poudlard jusqu'à l'endroit mentionné.  
  
- Le professeur m'a permis d'utiliser son bureau le temps de te prévenir. Je sais que m'a visite doit te surprendre vu la façon dont j'ai réagi a la fin de l'année mais après un entretien avec Dumbledore il m'est apparu que je devait faire quelque choses, c'est pour cela que je laisse carte blanche au professeur. Malheureusement j'ai réagi trop tard pour certaines choses comme les Detraqueur qui ont a présent rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui.  
  
Fudge parut se perdre dans ses pensés quelques instant puis reprit :  
  
-Mais bon nous ne sommes pas la pour parler de mes problème, j'imagine que tu doit être  
  
impatient et intriguer de savoir pourquoi nous t'avons fait venir ici n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Un peu oui. avoua Harry  
  
-c'est a cause des Dursley (Fudge pris une inspiration), il sont contrôlés par des mangemorts . 


	2. Le chemin de traverse

Chapitre 2 : Le chemin de traverse  
  
Cette nuit la Harry eu beaucoup de mal a dormir malgré la pierre des rêves que lui avait offert Hermione.  
  
Il ne cessait de retourner dans sa tête les paroles de Fudge.  
  
Les Dursley étaient sur le point de le vendre au mangemort qui les contrôlaient grâce a l'imperium.  
  
Et plus surprenant encore: la sorcière qui informait Dumbledor n'était autre que Mrs Figg !  
  
Harry se rappela soudain des paroles prononcés par Dumbledor:  
  
Sirius il faut que vous partiez immédiatement prévenir Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher-tous les anciens.  
  
Arabella Figg...  
  
Bien sur!  
  
Il était stupide.  
  
Dumbledor ne l'aurait jamais laissé chez les Dursley si il n'y avait pas eu de protection magique près de lui.  
  
Harry se promis d'en parler a Dumbledor dès que celui ci serait de retour de...de...de ou d'ailleurs? c'est vrai ou était donc le professeur Dumbledor? Que pouvait-il bien faire?  
  
Tu te pose trop de question mon vieux se dit Harry, il faut dormir maintenant.  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.  
  
***************  
  
Allez, debout Potter, réveillez-vous!  
  
Harry ouvris les yeux.  
  
Quelqu'un l'appelait.  
  
Il failli tomber de son lit lorsqu'il reconnu le professeur Rogue.  
  
-pro....professeur balbutia Harry.  
  
-Quoi, qui attendiez-vous a voir Potter, le père Noël peut être ?  
  
-Que faite vous là demanda Harry d'un ton sec.  
  
-Je suis venu vous réveiller pour vous emmener sur le chemin de traverse, bien que je m'en serait volontiers passé mais comme je suis le seul disponible...enfin....  
  
Et vous avez de la chance que le décompte des points n'est pas commencé Potter, ou votre ton insolent aurait déjà coûté 5 points a Gryffondor.  
  
Sur ce, Rogue se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
-Et dépêchez-vous Potter je n'est pas toute la journée.  
  
Et il sorti de la pièce.  
  
Harry se leva et pris tout son temps pour se préparer.  
  
Quand il entra dans la grande salle Rogue l'attendais, un croissant à la main.  
  
Tenez Potter dit il en tendant le croissant a Harry, vous n'avez pas le temps de déjeuner ici, vous le mangerez sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
Puis il se retourna et pris un pot qui se trouvait sur le rebord d'une immense cheminée.  
  
-C'est...  
  
-...de la poudre de cheminer, je connais coupa Harry.  
  
-Parfait, alors passez devant. Et gare a vous si vous tentez de me semer.  
  
Harry pris la poudre de cheminée, la jeta dans le feu (qui pris alors une teinte verte)  
  
entra dans la cheminée et s'écria: chemin de traverse !  
  
Il se sentit alors aspiré dans un tourbillon et ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir la nausée.  
  
Le tourbillon ralentit et Harry reconnu le bruit caractéristique d'une foule en mouvement.  
  
Il entendit Rogue qui le rejoignait et ouvris les yeux.  
  
Il était sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
  
  
Rogue et lui se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Gringotts. Harry espérait retrouver ses amis Ron et Hermione sur le chemin de traverse mais il en doutais un peu, surtout si Rogue était la pour le surveiller. Arrivé a la hauteur du magasin de Quidditch Harry voulu entrer mais un regard noir et bien appuyé de Rogue le rappela a l'ordre.  
  
- Vous aurez tout votre temps pour vois activités extrascolaires lorsque nous aurons fini vos achat Mr Potter, déclara le professeur d'un ton sec, pour l'instant suivez moi.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à Gringotts: Banque des sorciers. Harry retira son argent sous le regard avide de Rogue et ensemble ils firent les achats nécessaires pour l'année scolaire.  
  
Lorsque tout fut fini Rogue laissa un temps libre à Harry pour qu'il puisse se promener à sa guise sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
Il se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le magasin de Quidditch. C'est a cet instant qu'il aperçut Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, pour qui il ressentait des sentiments ambigus et fort qui pouvais se caractériser par un battement de cœur s'accélérant soudainement. Ceci était d'ailleurs décris dans un livre philosophique que Harry avait lu à la bibliothèque, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent (sauf dans les cas extrêmes) et qui est plutôt du genre d'Hermione. Ah Hermione, quand il y pensé, il ressentait le même genre de sentiments si semblablement différents, ça aussi il l'avait lu dans un livre de philosophie (décidément il lit beaucoup de philosophie) (NDLR: Nous nous égarons du sujet, nous allons donc reprendre le court normal de l'histoire :wink: )  
  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée soudaine d'Hermione:  
  
- HARRY !  
  
- Cho ? Euh ... Hermione ?  
  
- Harry ça va ? demanda Hermione d'un air inquiet.  
  
- Euh...oui très bien. J'était perdu dans mes pensée philosophiques.  
  
- Ah...  
  
Ron arriva a la suite d'hermione :  
  
- Harry ! je suis trop content de te voir ! Les Dursley t'ont laisser venir ?  
  
- C'est a dire que je ne suis plus chez les Dursleys ! Hermione ne te la pas dis ?  
  
Celle-ci eu alors un air coupable. Elle n'avais sûrement pas d'eu lui raconté.  
  
- Tu est où alors ? Quesqu'y c'est passé ? Mon père ne ma rien dis.  
  
- Je suis a Poudlard pour le reste des vacances.  
  
- Poudlard ? Notre Poudlard ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est pas croyable.  
  
- Je n'est pas trop envie d'en discuter pour l'instant. peut être un autre jour.  
  
Il allèrent donc s'installer a la terrasse du chaudron baveur pour raconté les dernières nouvelles et Hermione se décida enfin a dire a Ron qu'elle était préfète. Ron eu une réaction qui étonna tout le monde même lui :  
  
- Super ... enfin .. euh.. tant que tu ne nous enlève pas de points et que tu ne deviens pas comme percy tout va bien.  
  
Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire au même moment mais leur moment de joie ne dura pas longtemps. Drago Malefoy.  
  
- Alors ? on s'amuse Potter ? Je serais toi j'en profiterais parce que ça ne va pas durer bien longtemps.  
  
- Va t'en Malefoy ! On se passera de voir ta sale face de rat ! renchérit Ron au grand étonnement de ses amis.  
  
- Toi le rouquin...  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Rogue était arrivé.  
  
- Potter suivez moi. On rentre au château. Dites aurevoir a vos amis. Déclara Rogue de son ton sec habituel.  
  
Harry fis donc ses aurevoir a ses amis et une grimace a Drago avant de suivre Rogue, de reprendre la poudre cheminé et d'arrivé au château.  
  
Lorsque tout ça fut fais Harry eu un haut le cœur et faillit s'évanouir car une des personnes qu'il attendais le moins a voir était devant lui:  
  
Lily Potter.  
  
Sa mère. 


End file.
